Goodbye
by Diamond164
Summary: She stood there, slowly vanishing. She don't want to go, but she can't avoid it. She says her final words to them before she completely disappears. Please read and review! OCxLloyd


**Hi there!**

**I'm new in making a story here... so be nice okay! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story or in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. I only own my OC**

**

* * *

**

~World Tree - Main Part~

She stood there, remembering her shared memory with the other ad libitum members especially Him. She lowered her her head and bit her lips, trying to hold the tears on her eyes. She won't be able to see them smile or laugh again. She won't be able to fight alongside with them. Any of it. Just because she needs to go back. To go back where she came from.

She knew all of this was gonna happen to her, but still she is grateful that she came here and met them. Thanks to them, she knew what is the true meaning of life. She clench her fist. "I wish I could stay with them longer... I wish..." She said as tears came down her face.

Her hand glowed. She raised and stared at it before looked away and brought it down. "If I could just have... If I could just have..." She said, unable to finish her sentence until she found the nerve to. "Just have one more time with them" More Tears slid down her face

* * *

~World Tree - Entrance~

"Dammit!" A brown haired boy cursed. He was running so fast, that he is nearing to leave the others behind. "Lloyd!"Colette yelled. She nearly tripped but Yuri was able to catch her. They were trying their hard to catch up to Lloyd at the same time to reach her._ Dammit! Sara, You don't need to do this!_ Lloyd thought. "Tch. That Idiot" Leon said. "Why didn't she said anything about this?" Iria said. "THAT DUMMY!"Arche said. "All we need to do is to wish she is still in there" Eugene said. "Y-yeah" Genis said, as he pant

When they arrived to the main part of the world tree, they saw a girl with brown hair that is ponytailed, standing on the middle. "SARA!". The girl turn around and revealed her brown eyes.

They pant before taking another step. "...Lloyd...Everyone.." She said. "You don't need to do this! We will find a way to make you stay human and to-" Rubia and Anise was unable to finished their sentence. "No'' "Sara!" They yelled again. "You'll only get hurt if I stay longer..''She said.

"Who told you that? No-one! If you left it will only be more painful!" Chester, Stahn, and Rutee said. "But-" "If you left, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! EVER!" Arche said, tears forming in her eyes.

Sara's hand glowed once again, what suprised them is that her hand is slowly vanishing. Lloyd was the first one to run towards her but he bumped on something and he fell on his butt. He notice it was Sara's barrier.

She just looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Lloyd quickly stood up and tapped the barrier. The others couldn't help but to look at him.

They don't know what they're gonna do. Lloyd withdrew his swords and he thrust his sword to the ground "Demon Fang!" A wave appeared and hit the barrier. It shattered to the ground like a glass.

Lloyd ran as fast as he could to reach her. She smiled at them while the tears kept sliding down her face. "I'm glad that I met all of you.. You made my life here longer than what I expected. I'm very grateful that I made friends to all of you... But still, I'm sad because I won't be by your side anymore..." She open her eyes, Her smile never left he face

"But even though I'm not there, I'll always be by your side... Always... I'm so sorry, Everyone.."She said. "..Sara!" The others yelled. Some of them wasn't able to hold back their tears. Lloyd jump to reach her, but he was too late.

"Goodbye.. My Most Dearest Friends.." She said before vanishing into pure mana and a shining light. They all covered their eyes. Lloyd hit the ground with a thud. When that was over, Lloyd was sitting up, heads down. Tears came down. Shining particles was coming down. Kanonno opened her palm, a particle came to her hand. "Sara's mana" She murmured.

"Sara!" Lloyd said as he fisted the ground. "Sara!"He yelled. He cried harder. "SARA!"

* * *

Lloyd woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He glance around and saw that he was back to their room. Zelos and Genis was was sleeping tightly on their bed. He touched his head and remembered something. He threw himself out of his bed and run out of the room.

_Please, only be a dream. Please only be a dream!_. He thought. When he reached th hall, he notice a girl. Seeing that girl made her calm.

"Lloyd? What are you doing up on this time?" He went towards the girl. "Oh, Me? Nothing. Just wanted to check something. How 'bout you?" He smiled. "I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water" Sara yawned. "I'll go back to sleep, okay? Goodnight, Lloyd." Sara said

"Sleep Tight" He said. She gave off a smile before going inside. "I'm glad your still here." He said. He went back to his room and went back to sleep.

**~END~**

* * *

** That's all! Please don't flame! And Please be Nice! =D**

**By the way, Sara here is my descender on the first game of Tales of the world: Radiant Mythology 1. **

**And this story takes place on the second game! XD That's all! =D**


End file.
